Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Changes Sense all the new adjustments to the Wiki I suggest we find a logo for ourselves sense we have grown large enough. Old Stuff Hi. I just edited the main page to take out all the featured content type boxes, since right now they were blank and I think the page looks more finished and thus is more appealing this way. If anyone doesn't like this please say so; I don't want to step on anyone's toes! Also, as the wikia grows it will be good to add content back into the main page, hopefully with input from everybody. -- Wendy (talk) 07:00, 20 January 2008 (UTC) fix I think we could use a color more suited for the wiki, aside from the current pink. MetallicKaiser 08:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I made an edit to the color of the wikia, we can discuss a better combination. I am not very good with color design. Lol Bohemian King 00:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Jo2uke name in JoJo Protagonist tab Sorry I didn't know where to write this, so it'll be in the Main Page. I find quite inappropiate to name the JoJolion Protagonist after the fanname "Jo2uke" and add it in the JoJo Protagonist tab; it's a fanname and it shouldn't be in a wikia like if it was his official name... people would get confused or something. Well that was... Thanks. The Border of Phantasm 02:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Fixed (Talk) 12:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much ;) The Border of Phantasm 17:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Background / Theme Would many people be into a fancy tile background featuring that diamond pattern that was in the old volumes (of low contrast /subdued), if any sense of popularity gleaned from this post would have any effect on this project's administrators? Purple does seem JoJo-y not least for the Prince association but I'd also enjoy brainstorming other colours, even if they are only slightly different. After those thoughts I also wonder whether we couldn't find a more appropriate side banner theme, somehow related even more closely to Araki's authorship (more manga-derived) - I like the little flashes of JoJos appearing in the Phantom Blood anime intro, for one idea, unless that's too copyrightesque. - COPIOUS (talk) 21:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm all for a new color scheme and background. The current models were originally suppose to advertise the release of ASB, but we are obviously way past that now. I've created a thread dedicated to sharing ideas and lending help in the forums and it should be highlighted for everyone. (Talk) 23:10, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Mafia ranks and Passione So I felt motivated to clean this place up a little more, and felt like revising the old JP->CH->EN translations of the Passione rank positions. For reference, here's the ranking diagram from volume 49. And here's a typical mafia family ranking system. "Operative" is analogous to "caporegime" or "capo", "advisor" to "underboss" (Doppio's rank, and Mista's rank in Purple Haze Feedback), and kanji Purple Haze Feedback used for Polnareff's position to consigliere (underboss is still #2 and consigliere would be #3). So I changed all the "operative"/"high ranking member"/"advisor" already on here to those ranks. JoJo Project kept the old terms because they're literal-accurate for the kanji. Passione obviously exists only in the JoJoverse and even by IRL standards is a pretty small mafia family, so there's a chance I might be wrong about whether the positions are IRL accurate and you might want to undo my edits. 10:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) This seems fine, though it probably wouldn't make sense for anyone who isn't italian. I'd suggest just using the full name and linking it to wikipedia like this: Caporegime, which would result as: Caporegime (Talk) 12:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Site design regarding Spoiler inclusivity Heyo, I was actually spoiled earlier this week about Yotsuyu. It probably added to my excitement but it reminded me of the primacy of the Spoiler Alert. As it is, it is something as if the wiki is designed only for those who are up to date (i.e. JoJolion Chapter 32). There isn't a great amount of deep mystery to the earlier Parts, but I should say that from Part VI onwards, mystery, intrigue and surprise becomes a bit more common. In ancitipation of maybe just implementing spoiler-hiding codes and tricks on maybe most types of article (maybe in the far flung future when we can communicate this to the wiki with a speedy touchscreen tapping language), I think maybe the front page should be rearranged so that a News Headline of sorts sits at the very top, notifying as to the latest chapter and/or anime episode (hopefully drawing vigilant new edits); after which we will have a big and clear spoiler warning. Also! I am thinking that the greatest power / main purpose of the wiki will be as a reference for what happened when, so the Projects (page) or the line saying that We Need Chapter Summaries should come just after that. Maybe to be less boring we can have some interesting JoJo art as the background or border to all this text-oriented stuff. Wryyy! COPIOUS (talk) 19:29, May 28, 2014 (UTC) (I would be ok with slowly/lazily/eventually designing this if there is nothing ive forgotten completely) twitter feed @WikiaAnime doesnt seem to feature us / jojo often.... shall we kill them? i mean remove the module? (COPIOUS (talk) 02:46, June 23, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah, you're right. I went ahead and just removed it, and set one up specifically for the wiki. We can prob use this as an cleaner and easier to use format, so I placed it at the top. Send me an email at jjbawiki@gmail.com and I can send you the pass. (Talk) 11:02, June 24, 2014 (UTC) wryyyahhh! it looks cool - but i think i'll put the "headline news" (template:latest) back, just on top... the purpose being to alert the masses (who know which # ep and chap they saw last) - but we can discuss if its not good COPIOUS (talk) 12:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : ok, also, i made another - @jojowikia - just cos i think its a better name (i saw jojowiki is taken but wikia is more truthful anyways) - i'll fill it up provisionally (already following (most) of the ppl u followed) - mail jojowikia at gmail for this pass!! :) or something! havent organised this sort of thing in awhile, plus not sure how you know my email or i know yours.. : also, originally, i thought the feed was feeding every hashtag mention of jojo in any form - i wonder if thats possible... less maintenance...... ::: - just realised that this would probably spoil things hard!! COPIOUS (talk) 14:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I can actually just change the twitter url name to the wikia one, though its currently in use on the one you made atm. Just send an email to the onei posted using anything so I know which you can respond with. (Talk) 19:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Twitter feed Mk 2 Herro, Casually, anyone know how to extend the twitter feed? It seems like a pretty cool way to moderate news COPIOUS (talk) 19:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Admin "COPIOUS" editin' front page I'm on a roll here... I discovered the joy of "margin" and "margin-top" (wondering about margin-bottom and margin-left right and so on) I might pilot very brand new things like putting the slider below the Welcome message; i should be leaving details in the change summary box thing, but if anyone (an admin i guess) dislikes it let me know~ or change it anyway~ COPIOUS (talk) 22:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Slider as News What's everyone/anyone/Kai think about scrapping "JoJo News", Latest Episode and Latest Chapter (left column) in favor of using the Slider for all of these?? People seem happy to add screenshots from new episodes, which we can use to announce the latest episode of Stardust (or the latest episode up on CrunchyRoll, so the subtitle can always be "Watch it on CrunchyRoll!") We could use the latest JoJolion volume cover for all new chapter announcements (Heading reads "Latest Chapter"; subtitle maybe "11/12/14: JoJolion Ch. 40")... The third pic probably still ASB related... And the fourth anything! Stand List is in the Contents... If this sounds good I can do it soon... I should mention the design philosophy is basically keeping things snappy: "For intrigue see the article, and for even more see the series"... COPIOUS (talk) 00:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) "Community Links" Personally taking another pointer from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - I think a section on front page would be good with links to official JoJo sites and unofficial ones that are fun for us anglophones. Unofficial ones I can think of include JBAcommunity (the forum), the reddit page (i.e. with the good URL) which isnt terribly active, and the funny/cool lucky.land.communications facebook community (but maybe not). Official ones include http://www.araki-jojo.com/ - i think thats like the real official main jojo site - and I was about to link a facebook page but it's japanese and I really can't tell. others can also be english sites, like the ASB site, maybe, unless thats so commercial its redundant. "Affiliation" might come after that. How's that? I think this is a reasonably encyclopedic idea.. COPIOUS (talk) 08:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'd prefer to keep the news section as it provides announcements people may have missed when they were first announced. However, it may be better to place it in the right column to make up for the large white space. Using the first 2 slides for new episodes and chapters and the community links section sounds fine to me though. (Talk) 08:46, July 9, 2014 (UTC) : I've compromised on my ideas already; I moved the blog and calendar to right column; reckon it looks ok (former arrangement still under Template:Feed); and I'm shy about the jojolion/chapter idea in slider cos i cant find a high enough res pic of the last vol cover. : here - http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/User:COPIOUS/Test_D#community_linx - is a trial of an amalgamated links/affiliation section. i am personally fond of the facebook group so i might look around or make an interesting image to represent it, but i cant vouch for reddit /r/anime and /r/StardustCrusaders; they are popular subreddits (i think the latter the most popular jojo one; discussions cover all arcs and media i think); /r/anime gets more discussion/view/votes on topics regarding the anime episodes : just putting out this info... COPIOUS (talk) 00:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Design Hey good people of this wiki. I was just wondering how you got the designs on this wiki to look.....well, like it is. It matches the series very well xD. You see, I am currently the new head over at another wiki, and I wanted to up the design a bit, so I was wondering if you'd lend me the codes you used to get the design of the "On the Wiki" bar, and the "Recent Wiki Activity" box. I eagerly await your reply. ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )' 06:21, April 3, 2016 (UTC) You can find pretty much any of the design code in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. The bar and activity box are specifically under "Wiki Navigation" and "Right Rail". (Talk) 11:21, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :ORAORAORAORA! Thank yo very much! ^_^ [[User:Tailsman67|''Tailsman67]] ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 23:20, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Update Slideshow Someone ought to change out Stardust Crusaders for Diamond is Unbreakable on the Main Page slideshow now that Part 3 is over. Adventuretime1 (talk) 20:38, August 16, 2018 (UTC)